


I Can't Hear the Music

by Settiai



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Character Study, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Video, Video Format: AVI, Vividcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-07
Updated: 2010-08-07
Packaged: 2017-10-20 01:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Settiai/pseuds/Settiai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Fanvid] You sell your soul for a leading role.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can't Hear the Music

**Author's Note:**

> Premiered at Vividcon 2010.
> 
> Many thanks to everyone in the [#vidding IRC chat](http://community.livejournal.com/vidding/2141188.html) for their encouragement, Kuwdora for beta'ing (and poking and prodding and asking "hey, where the hell's that DS9 vid you promised me?" and threatening me with violence if I chickened out and didn't send in the vid for Premieres), and several others for the suggestions and help during the vidding process.

**Title:** I Can't Hear the Music  
**Music:** "I Can't Hear the Music," by James Blunt  
**Source:** Star Trek: Deep Space Nine  
**Character:** Kai Winn Adami  
**Duration/Format:** 3:35, (Xvid, Stream)  
**Summary:** You sell your soul for a leading role.

**Links:** [48.6MB Xvid (zipped)](http://www.settiai.com/songvids/ds9-music.zip) | [Streaming @ Youtube](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VTXN0Z6qOpQ)


End file.
